


I saw a man so beautiful i cried????

by Kitty_Dog



Category: RPF - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, Youtuber - RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, I cant remember Thomas' tumblr url to tag it rip, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rare Pair, am i the first one to write this ship? God i hope so, anyway this is just a ship idea i couldnt resist, i might do more on it if i get enough interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Dog/pseuds/Kitty_Dog
Summary: Thomas is absolutely giddy at the convention he's attending, surrounded by wonderful people - he's just bumped into Ethan and is having a wonderful time with him until Ethan introduces him to Mark and oh god he's too gay to function





	I saw a man so beautiful i cried????

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda on semi hiatus right now so updates and fics are slow but they will happen

Thomas was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked alongside Ethan through the busy life of the convention. It was so cool meeting other you tubers for the first time and Ethan was a delight, the two clicked almost instantly and had spent most of the day together since Ethan's stay at the convention was winding down. Ethan stopped what he was saying and fished in his back pocket for his phone, pulling it out and checking it before a big grin broke across his face.

"Hey Thomas is your day clear?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I was just gonna meander a bit my meet up isn't until tomorrow." Ethan smiled and grabbed his wrist in a loose enough hold Thomas could pull away if he wanted but opted not to. 

"Awesome, come meander with me and some friends!!" Giving Ethan a smile and a nod Thomas let himself be lead out of the convention center and towards a .. van parked outside? Oh holy shit.... and before the panic could totally set in Ethan knocked in the van door and the door was thrown open by none other than holy shit the man himself. Markiplier. 'I really am too gay to function.' Thomas thought as panic completely froze him.

Mark's eyes moved from Ethan to Thomas and where their hands were joined. Laughing and giving a playful smirk to them both Mark finally spoke in that silky sexy voice " Ethan you dick -; I said I had first dibs on sanders if we ran into him!" Smile falling warm as he climbed out of the van, holding out his hand.

"Hi, sorry I'm Mark it's so awesome to finally meet you." A bit dumbstruck - Tyler shook Mark's hand loosely before letting out a squeak.

"You know who I am?" A voice, Tyler, could be heard from the drivers seat saying.

"Aw he's adorable!"

Laughing, Mark kept his hold on Thomas' hand even after Ethan had let go of Thomas and was just smirking at the two. "Of course I know who you are." Mark spoke up "You're the cute, stupidly hilarious guy who basically made vine worth a crap.''

Thomas was fairly certain he was going to faint, heart and stomach fighting for who gets to be jumping into his throat - voice croaking with a vague squeak occasionally, Thomas replied. "Oh, holy sh-fuckin holy shit Markiplier jus called me cute I can die happy now." He'd meant to play it off as a joke but Thomas was worried about the sincerity in his own voice.

Smirking, Mark finally dropped Thomas' hand "Well don't die on me yet - if you like that you'll _love_ my bad pick up lines and blatantly using my dog to keep you enthralled." Mark was loving seeing him get flustered it was cute.

Thomas looked to the ground shyly, biting his lip and pushing his hair back, lip pulling from his teeth into a shy smile. "Trust me you, don't need Chica to keep me enthralled." Mark brightend, thumbing towards the van.

"We were gonna take Ethan on his first trip to Stars Burger joint wanna come?"

Ethan had since walked over to the drivers side window, standing by it and smugly collecting his bet winnings from Tyler through the window. 

Thomas smiled, righting his sholder bag, patting his butt to remind himself where his wallet was before responding "Why yes handsome stranger I'll jump into your cagey white van." Mark pulling the van door open, let out a warm laugh that made Thomas' fingertips tingle.

**Author's Note:**

> www.crankigay.tumblr.com


End file.
